Ame no Message
by synstropezia
Summary: Hujan turun mengantar pesan yang tertinggal di ujung jalan. Kalimat terakhir sebelum mereka terpisah sepanjang mematri kenangan, "Ti amo, Takeshi."


**Ame no Message**

 **Summary : Hujan turun mengantar pesan yang tertinggal di ujung jalan. Kalimat terakhir sebelum mereka terpisah sepanjang mematri kenangan, "** _ **Ti amo,**_ **Takeshi."**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Gokudera.H, Yamamoto.T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort.**

 **Disclaimer : Amano Akira.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, feel kurang kerasa, alur kecepetan, dll.**

Tiada yang lebih indah dari hujan bulan Juni. Rintiknya turun membasahi tanah. Mengenang di kelopak _ajisai_ berdominasi ungu-biru. Tangis langit nampak menenangkan sang penghuni, di rumah bercat biru dongker dengan lingkup sunyi. Pemuda _raven_ itu tertidur di sofa hijau. Bertutup lembar koran yang menghalangi tiga per empat wajah. Tak tanggung-tanggung memang, hujan selalu membawa jarum nostalgia.

" _Shi ... Takeshi_!" Suara itu menginterupsi bawah sadarnya. Sang pemilik luka sayatan terbangun, meregangkan tubuh dan menaruh koran di atas meja.

"Ughh ... Hayato? Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

" _Takeshi_!" Lagi, bariton lirih memanggil penyandang marga Yamamoto. Ia beranjak dari sofa. Deras hujan pun tak cukup membungkam pendengarannya.

" _Takeshi_!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Di dapur, 'kan?" Tanpa sadar, bibirnya menyimpul senyum sumringah. Sepanjang langkah dia mengingat-ingat, kapan terakhir suara itu terdengar? Kemanakah pemilik suara itu?

Tirai berenda disibak pelan. Dapur kosong tanpa seorang pun, namun tak memudarkan senyumnya. Pria itu -Yamamoto Takeshi menghampiri sepasang kompor berkarat. Sebuah panci bertengger dengan permukaan hitam gosong. Sekelebat memori menari-nari dalam benak, riang bercampur kangen yang mengaduk pikiran sang penjaga hujan _Vongola_. Mungkin seminggu lalu sejak _peristiwa_ ini dibentuk.

Omong-omong soal _peristiwa_ ini, hujan pun sama derasnya di pertengahan Juni. Tak terasa seminggu berlalu saja.

 _Flashback ..._

 _Pagi yang muram pukul enam, dikarenakan langit menangis kencang sejak kemarin malam. Rumah bercat biru dongker gelap tanpa selarik penerangan, kecuali dapur yang diwarnai hiruk-pikuk peralatan dapur. Cangkang telur menumpuk di kantong sampah. Telur putih bercecer mengotori permukaan meja. Sementara penghuni lain dan tetangga sebelah menjelajahi mimpi, seorang pria perak sibuk menekuni wajan penggoreng._

 _"Sial! Kenapa sulit sekali menggorengnya?!" Belum lagi sang peliharaan -kucing bernama Uri mengeluskan badan manja, minta diberi makan kepada pemilik yang sibuk sendiri._

 _"Nanti dulu, Uri! Kau tidak lihat aku sibuk?!" Respon buruk yang berakhir mengenaskan. Dengan ganas cakar-cakar tajam melukai wajah pemuda silver itu._

 _"Hentikan Uri! Hoi!"_

 _Tap ... tap ..._

 _"Hoamzz ... berisik sekali. Hayato apa yang kau -? " Terhenti di pintu masuk. Manik cokelat terpaku menatap sesosok lelaki bercelemek bunga -meski perhatiannya teralih ke panci ponggerangan._

 _"Gawat. Cepat matikan kompornya. Nanti kebakaran!"_

 _Sarapan kacau pagi itu. Gokudera Hayato yakni si pelaku, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan. Sementara pria merangkap pacarnya setia menunggu. Aktivitas tersebut hanya membuang waktu, di mana mereka duduk berseberangan dengan emerald yang memalingkan pandangan, tapi selalu disambut hangat oleh cokelat teduh. Dan secara tidak langsung menyebabkan resah sang objek._

 _"Marahi saja aku telah menghabiskan telur untuk sarapan. Juga berhenti memandangku terus-menerus, yakyuu-baka!"_

 _"Ceritakan saja." Kesal bercampur gelisah, Gokudera beranjak dari kursi mengambil penggorengan. Tak ketinggalan piring yang diletakkan sepotong telur mata sapi, agak gosong namun dapat disantap._

 _"Rupanya kamu menggoreng telur. Ini untukku?"_

 _"Cih! Siapa juga yang membuatkannya untukmu? Tapi karena gosong buatmu saja!" Seru Gokudera ketus menaruh piring. Apa pun dalih sang istri, Yamamoto tahu bagaimana pengorbanan tersebut dilakukan._

 _"Terima kasih, Hayato! Kalau diingat-ingat ... ini pertama kali kamu membuatkanku sarapan." Senyum usil tersungging lebar. Pipi susu Gokudera bersemu merah menjadikannya semanis cherry._

 _"Cepat makan atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan dinamit!"_

 _"Maa~ maa~ Bagaimana kalau makan berdua? Hayato tentu lapar. Lagi pula ini masakanmu."_

 _"Terserah kau saja."_

-ll-

Suap-menyuap di tengah hujan menjadi memori indah baginya. Meski lampu ruang makan temaram, _auburn_ Yamamoto menangkap jelas gurat merah itu. Salah satu ekspresi yang disukai penjaga _Vongola_ selain marah, karena seorang Hayato jarang tertawa maupun tersenyum. Dua tahun berpacaran juga belum pernah dilihatnya. Namun tanpa perlu bilang sekalipun, masing-masing tahu mereka bahagia.

"Rasanya sudah lama, ya ... padahal baru seminggu."

 _"Takeshi! Takeshi!"_ Empunya suara kembali memanggil -kali ini dari arah pojok pintu kanan, kamar yang mereka tempati seminggu sebelum Gokudera pergi misi.

"Kau memang menyukai kamar kita, ya?" Melangkah maju, kenop pintu diputar searah yang menampilkan ruanga dengan satu ranjang _king size_. Luas dan nyaman, dua kata itu tepat menggambarkannya.

Rintik hujan kian gencar membasahi bumi. Yamamoto bersandar pada daun pintu dalam larutan nostalgia.

 _Flashback ..._

 _Mentari sore menjelajah bumi yang disiram oranye. Pintu utama dibuka perlahan. Terlihat Gokudera bersusah payah menopang berat tubuh. Tertatih-tatih ke kamar di pojok kanan. Tak ada luka maupun darah, hanya panas di wajah akibat demam. Sepulang misi ia mendadak sakit, Yamamoto menyuruhnya pulang duluan -diizinkan Sawada Tsunayoshi selaku boss. Ini benar-benar memalukan (untuknya) , sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime._

 _Sakit memang wajar dalam kamus manusia. Tapi ... ada dua hal yang perlu digaris bawahi. Pertama: Gokudera merasa gagal. Kedua: Ia berhutang budi pada yakyuu-baka. Alasan terakhir benar-benar mengesalkan._

 _"Siapa juga yang butuh bantuanmu?!" Tubuh ringkihnya dihempaskan ke pulau kapuk, sedangkan kelima jemari merogoh nakas samping ranjang._

 _"Di mana obatnya?! Kemarin masih ada."_

 _GREP!_

 _Kehangatan menjalari tangan dingin itu. Gokudera berhenti mengacak -atensi emerald teralihkan sempurna pada manik sang pujaan hati. Hanya Yamamoto Takeshi yang bisa, kebal akan rentetan caci maki, menggangapnya ungkapan kasih dari seorang tsundere. Awal-awal terjadi pemberontakan. Namun apalah daya, pertama: ia kehabisan tenaga. Kedua: obat demam berada di genggamannya._

 _Senyum lima jari dikeluarkan. Gokudera mengalah, berdecih sebal._

 _"Berhenti bercanda Kemarikan obatnya, yakyuu-baka!" Perintah Gokudera otoriter, menengadahkan tangan macam bocah lima tahun, minta diberi uang jajan lebih. Pemilik nama kecil Takeshi itu tersenyum -ada sirat main-main di sana._

 _BRUKK!_

 _"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _Kedua tangannya dikunci. Tubuh kekar Yamamoto menindih atensi sang perak yang panas wajah, antara malu, marah dan didera demam. Dua bibir itu liar bertubruk, dengan pelaku mendominasi permainan panas mereka. Gokudera tidak mengerti kenapa. Semua terjadi dalam sepersekian detik, -bak anak panah melesat dari busur sang pemburu._

 _Ya, benarlah jika digambarkan sebagai 'mangsa' dan 'pemburu'._

 _"Hah ... hah ..." Tautan dilepaskan. Persediaan oksigen mereka menipis banyak. Keringat panas bercampur dingin bercucuran sekitar pelipis Gokudera._

 _"Kau ... apa yang ...?" Sementara napasnya terengah-engah. Yamamoto sigap menyodorkan segelas air putih. Menunjuk-nunjuk mulut Gokudera, di mana tablet putih bersarang -obat flu barusan._

 _"Kudoakan semoga cepat sembuh."_

 _"Dasar yakyuu-baka. Jika kau tertular bagaimana? Aku yang repot!" Dia berhak marah. Namun pertahanan Yamamoto tak akan runtuh semudah itu. Hanya seling tawa di sela percakapan mereka. Gokudera nyaris mengeluarkan dinamitnya kalau tidak menahan malu._

 _"Asalkan Hayato tidak kesakitan, bukan masalah untukku."_

 _"H-hah?! Sejak kapan kau pandai menggombal? Pasti nanas sialan itu yang mengajarimu! I-ingat, bukannya aku senang atau apa, ha-hanya saja ..."_

 _Ughh ... tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga, batin Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya -semerah kepiting rebus di lestoran mewah. Ekspresi Yamamoto benar-benar menancapkan panah imajiner di hati sang perak, terlalu imut untuk diabaikan._

 _"Hanya saja apa, Hayato?" Menuntut jawaban, otak jenius Gokudera tengah berpikir keras demi mengarang sebuah alasan. Namun ... entahlah, dia selalu mati kutu di hadapan penjaga hujan._

 _"Se-sebagai gantinya temani aku tidur. Tapi jangan dekat-dekat, mengerti?!"_

 _"Hahahaha ... dengan senang hati!"_

-ll-

Seminggu lalu, agenda mereka diisi dengan cerita menyenangkan. Yamamoto ingat setelahnya, dia sakit dan Gokudera marah sebagai bentuk kepedulian tersendiri. Kamar itu masih sama, ranjang hangat nan luas, empuk, tempat memadu kasih terbaik setelah ruang tamu. Ah omong-omong ... kali ini bariton sang penjaga badai mengarah ke sana -di mana terakhir kali ia tidur beralaskan sofa butut.

"Bukannya aku membenci kamar kita. Hanya sulit untuk menerima kenangan itu, tentang kenyataan." Busa yang menipis terlihat mengempis sewaktu diduduki. _Auburn_ menatap sendu jendela berbingkai hujan. Langit tampak meraung ganas.

"Di sini dingin. Aku ingin dipeluk olehmu."

 _Flashback..._

 _Kini latarnya mundur tiga hari. Hujan tidak mengungkung perkotaan, melainkan malam terang menyelimuti Namimori tercinta. Burung kuning mungil menjelajah angkasa. Bernyanyi riang membelah langit gemintang. Jika hewan peliharaan itu tengah bergembira hati, maka berbanding terbalik dengan penghuni rumah biru dongker. Melalui jendela lantai satu, tampak pemuda perak mencak-mencak._

 _"Sudah kubilang, yakyuu-baka. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti tertular!" Handuk putih dipilin -memeras air hangat yang beberapa bilurnya jatuh bercampur._

 _"Karenamu aku belum mengerjakan papper work. Sialnya setan dan nanas sialan itu menghancurkan dinding koridor. Sekarang bertambah segunung di meja kerjaku!"_

 _"Grrr ... jika aku bisa meledakkan mereka pasti kulakukan dari dulu!" Terbawa suasana cerita, Gokudera malah melempar handuk yang semestinya ditempelkan ke jidat._

 _"Hayato kerjakan dulu saja papper work-mu. Aku bisa jaga diri."_

 _"Jaga diri di saat kau terserang demam?! Omong kosong. Papper work bisa dikerjakan lain waktu. Lagi pula ... aku ingin kau berhutang budi padaku!" Kini bukan hanya demam yang menyergap Yamamoto. Untunglah semburat merah tertutup panas badan._

 _"Jadi ... kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"_

 _"Juudaime memberi misi untukku. Semisal aku tidak pulang ... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pekerjaan mereka sebagai mafia mempunyai banyak risiko -salah satunya kejadian tak terduga berujung maut._

 _"Menunggumu sampai kembali. Selama detik berganti tahun. Semenyakitkan apa pun perasaan ditinggal. Kumohon jangan menyerah. Percayalah, aku selalu di sampingmu." Yamamoto sekadar mengikuti alur pembicaraan mereka -ikut serius melihat sorot mata Hayato._

 _"Hah ... yakyuu-baka tetap yakyuu-baka. Biar kuralat ucapanmu, jika aku meninggalkanmu carilah 'badai' yang baru. Kau boleh mengenangku sebanyak mungkin, tapi ..."_

 _"Cukup satu menit saja! Setelah itu buang aku jauh-jauh. Kalau tidak ... pasti kupukul otak baseball-mu supaya sadar, paham?"_

 _"Maa~ maa~ hari ini kita puaskan saja, oke?"_

 _"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, bodoh. Masalah ini sangat penting."_

 _"Masa sekarang juga tidak kalah penting. Kita boleh memikirkan masa depan, tapi kurasa... Lebih baik nikmati dulu. Jangan berpikir jauh-jauh."_

 _"Baiklah. Kau benar."_

 _Malam yang cerah Kamis itu. Gokudera dan Yamamoto menyaksikan indahnya lukisan bintang. Hanya mereka berdua, tanpa seorang pun selain cicak di dinding -sebagai saksi bisu dari romansa sepasang kekasih._

-ll-

Senyum menjadi untai pilu. Hujan menderas dengan kilat menyambar -membentuk seperti akar serabut membuat terang sesaat. Yamamoto mengganti posisi duduk, meraih bingkai jati di meja kaca berukir garis horizontal. Itu terakhir kali mereka berfoto, di salah satu taman di Italia berlatar aneka bunga. Gokudera mengalihkan pandangan dari lensa -menimbulkan kesan jenaka tiap manik _auburn_ mengenangnya.

" _Kenapa kita harus berfoto? Kalau mau kau saja!"_

 _"Sesekali tak apa, kan? Habis aku tidak punya foto kita berdua. Anggaplah kenang-kenangan dariku."_

Kira-kira begitulah isi percakapan mereka, walau terpaksa Gokudera menurut dan hasilnya ... buruk untuk dia namun bagus menurut Yamamoto. Toh, salah siapa melirik ke arah lain? Jelas-jelas sedang difoto.

 _Drrtt ... drtt..._

Lamunannya pecah. Yamamoto sigap meraih ponsel dekat vas bunga.

"Halo, Yamamoto. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?" Seseorang menyapa. Nada prihatin kentara di tengah hingar-bingar hujan.

"Uhm! Aku mendengar Hayato memanggil. Tapi dia tidak ada di mana-mana. Mungkin sedang bermain petak umpet, ya? Hahaha ... mencari di stasiun bukan hal buruk, sekalian menjemput kepulangannya."

"Aku tahu kamu paling terpukul di antara kami. Namun sadarlah, Gokudera- _kun_ meninggal seminggu lalu. Dia mati tertembak saat menjalankan misi..."

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudmu, Tsuna? Seminggu lalu kami masih bersama. Aku merawatnya ketika sakit. Kami sarapan dan mengobrol, bahkan Hayato memasak telur goreng untukku." Mustahil salah ingat. Yamamoto senantiasa menghargai kenangan mereka.

"Itu di bulan Mei. Sekarang Juni." Tak kuasa menahannya, semua ini demi kebaikan Yamamoto. Dia harus beranjak bangkit. Tidak bisa terus begini. Tsuna membutuhkan sang penjaga hujan, seharusnya ia tahu betul.

"O-oh. Satu bulan sudah berlalu ternyata... Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku."

"Yamamoto! Yamamo-!"

 _Tut .. tut..._

Sambungan diputus, ponsel lipatnya dilempar sembarang dengan sang pemilik berlari menerobos hujan. Terdapat satu tempat yang ia pikirkan -Stasiun Kereta Namimori, lokasi terakhir mereka berjumpa, bertatap muka dan melontarkan senyum. Beberapa yang berteduh di halte berteriak memanggil -menyuruh agar si pemuda berlindung dari ganas cuaca, hujan berpotensi badai dikabarkan akan menerjang.

 _WHUSHH!_

Stasiun nampak di depan mata. Tubuh kekarnya berusaha melawan deru angin. Mati-matian meraih partisi besi.

 _Flashback ..._

 _Pergi ke kota terpencil di pelosok Italia, Yamamoto khusus minta izin untuk mengantar kekasihnya. Pertemuan ini bisa menjadi yang terakhir, masing-masing tahu dan mempersiapkan konsekuensi terburuk._

 _"Sampai di sini saja. Aku pergi." Kelopak sakura berguguran dari rantingnya. Ikut melepas kepergian Gokudera yang sekilas itu, seakan kebersamaan mereka kalah dibanding lima detik perpisahan singkat._

 _"Tidak mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Hayato?"_

 _"Untuk apa? Kau sendiri yang berkata ingin menungguku. Lagi pula ..."_

 _Serangkai ucapan itu terpotong. Bibir tipisnya menyimpul senyum tulus. Mengangkat tangan dan membalas dengan dua kata serupa, di ujung kalimat.. Kereta tiba di bantalan besi, Gokudera naik, siluetnya menghilang ditelan angin. Menyisakan Yamamoto yang berbalik kanan -hendak pulang._

-ll-

 _ZRASHHH!_

"Sekarang bagaimana? Beritahu aku, Hayato." Kemeja birunya dibiarkan basah oleh tampias hujan. Sebanyak apa pun diputar, Yamamoto terus mengulang lagu serupa -lirik mereka di bulan Mei sebelum Gokudera pergi.

 _BYAR!_

Kilat menyambar-nyambar di langit. Sekejap manik Yamamoto terpaku, sesosok pemuda nampak berdiri di peron, isyarat menunggu kereta dengan tujuan tertentu. Tiada yang dapat menggambarkan jawaban tersebut, namun ia tahu dan tersenyum lebar. Hayato di sana, berada di mana-mana, kamar, dapur, teras, kali ini khusus di stasiun. Hendak mengakhiri kisah mereka.

 _Hanya dua patah kata untuk menjawabnya, 'belajar melepaskan'._

 _Maka kontinum itu akan tersambung dengan sendirinya._

" _Lagi pula ... pesan terakhirku akan disampaikan melalui hujan. Sepaket kenangan kita. Cerita indah di masa lalu. Biarkan semuanya dikeroyok dalam ribuan tetes, kemudian menghilang bersama tanah, berpulang pada kekekalan."_

 _"Termasuk kata 'ti amo'. Cinta adalah perpisahan itu sendiri. Suka-duka. Tawa-canda. Maka biarkan aku mengucapkannya terakhir kali, sebelum takdir mempermainkan kita."_

 _"Ti amo, Takeshi."_

" _Ti amo,_ Hayato. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh..."

Hujan menunaikan tugasnya. Ingatan itu sudah lengkap tanpa sedikit pun cacat berarti. Yamamoto tahu, kemana pun Gokudera Hayato pergi ia selalu mencintai sang hujan.

"Maafkan aku meragukanmu. Terima kasih atas dua tahun, seminggu terakhir ini."

 _Ada banyak hal yang tidak melulu dapat kita lihat._

 _Namun dengan melepaskan, semua pasti terlihat dan terasa indah._

Tamat.


End file.
